1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, a display device, a control method, and a method for controlling area change, which receive light coming from a subject and thus generate electronic image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital single-lens reflex cameras have been increasingly widely used. Because the lens unit of a digital single-lens reflex camera is replaceable when required, a user can capture images suitable for various scenes.
A technology is disclosed in which, while a micro computer in a lens unit controls a zoom operation for varying the angle of view in accordance with the rotation of a lens operation zoom ring, a micro computer in the camera body can control a zoom operation in accordance with the operation of a zoom switch (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-010405). In this technology, a zoom operation in accordance with the rotation of the zoom ring is performed as a priority over a zoom operation according to an operation of the zoom switch.